The handling of delicate tissue during surgical procedures is generally performed utilizing precisely designed surgical instruments. In particular, a surgical forceps (tweezers style), or “pick-ups” is commonly used as it is designed to provide for precisely grasping tissue between the tips. The tips are sometimes very narrow (1 mm or less) and can be on a straight or bayonet style forceps as long as 180 mm or longer. The fine tips, especially when on a long forceps, may inadvertently cross or “scissor” when force is applied to the handles in an uneven manner. Manipulation of tissue between the tips of the forceps may also cause scissoring. This action may lead to shearing of the tissue and reduces the accuracy and delicate handling of the tissue that is necessary to assure successful surgical manipulation of the tissue.
To reduce or minimize the cross over of the tips, a guide pin is incorporated into the design of some surgical forceps. The guide pin design includes a straight or slightly tapered pin located approximately ¼ to ⅓ of the distance from the tip. The guide pin mates with a thru hole opposite the pin. As the forceps tips are moved together during surgical manipulation the pin enters the receiving hole guiding the tips together and reducing the opportunity for the tips to cross. Although this is sometimes effective, it has other undesired affects on the performance of the forceps. The pin contacting the hole may transfer the sensation through the shaft affecting the tactile feedback of the forceps. The guide pin may also, through handling and processing, become deflected from its perpendicular position and interfere with the proper closing of the forceps. Even when the pin is not bent, it may catch on the edge of the thru hole when the forceps are “scissored”. While this will prevent crossing of the tips, it also prevents closure of the forceps and does so with an unpleasing abruptness.
There remains, therefore, a continuing need for improved structures to enable the closure of surgical and other instruments.